1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus which outputs a recording medium having an adhesive property.
2. Description of the Related Art
In living of daily life, studying or working, an adhesive recording medium which can be repeatedly attached and detached may be used to remember important content.
In the related art, the adhesive recording medium was used in a method in which a user directly writes desired content on the recording medium. In this case, there was a problem that the content, such as an image, a chart, a graph, a symbol, a figure and a picture which are difficult to be expressed by the writing method, is difficult to be recorded on the adhesive recording medium.
Meanwhile, an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a facsimile and a copy machine, prints an image on the recording medium through a printing head. The image forming apparatus may be classified into various types such as a dot type, an inkjet type, a laser type, a thermal transfer type and a thermal type.
The thermal type image forming apparatus has a thermal head for selectively heating a plurality of heating elements, and the thermal head is in direct contact with a thermal recording medium, and applies heat to the recording medium, and thus printing is performed.
Only thermal paper should be used in the thermal type image forming apparatus. But there are some advantages that an ink or a toner is not required, and due to a simple printing principle, it can be miniaturized and portable, and also it has a low price.